Some Days - England x Reader
by Crazies And Iggy
Summary: Well Envoy children who decide to read this, it's a England x Reader Songfic. I suck at songfics, so I wouldn't be surprised if one of you Envoy told me it sucked. xD Song: Transformations - Rameses B (feat. Laura Brehm)


**A/N:** Sorry children Envoys of my life, I haven't posted in a while. This took no time at all. xD A little England x Reader songfic. Enjoyyy!

* * *

Emerald orbs flitted about, in search for a little lady. The eyes' owner ran his right hand through his hair in frustration. A sigh escaped his slender, porcelain lips, a finger digging into his sensitive skin between his ribs and hips at his side at that moment. With a scowl and a violent turn, the man dressed elegantly in a Union Jack hoodie and black dress pants. A female voice giggled behind a chair, in the hustle and bustle. The man's frustrated tone and scowl disappeared when hearing the beautiful voice.

_The world I see is beautiful,  
The wonder takes my breath away,_

"(y/n)!" the man exclaimed with an English accent, strongly taking a hold of his voice. The woman revealed herself to the English man. She saluted with a broad smile. "It's been a while," replied her silky smooth voice. The English man's breath was taken away by her (h/l) (h/c) hair, styled in (favourite hairstyle). Her (e/c) orbs shone brightly at their reunion. "I- uh..." He had no words. Even her clothes matched his. (Country)'s official Olympic jacket and (f/c) jeggings.

_Nothing surrounding us will stay the same..._

The two hugged (earning smiles from passer-by-ers), joining the hustle and bustle of the London airport to the elevators to the airport's car garage. They entered the elevator alone.

_And when I look into my soul,  
I feel something's about to change,  
It's growing stronger,  
And it's taking a hold..._

"Arthur," said the girl's voice, addressing the man in the Union Jack hoodie, "What's up with the clothes today?" she asked with a bite of curiosity. "I thought I might support my country," he said casually. What actually happened was different. France (France!) had helped him with his outfit, as the platinum blonde had spoken to (y/n) the day before. It was only natural to talk clothing to Francis.

_I'm trying to find my way-ay-ay-ay-ay  
I'm try-tryin'  
Try-tryin'  
I'm trying to find my way...  
Yea-ah,  
Mah way...  
_

England was too caught up in the beauty of (y/n) that he forgot where he parked his car. He knew it was on floor 5 though. "Sorry, (y/n)," he said with a flush upon his cheeks, "You'll have to walk a little longer..." (y/n)'s laugh was soothing, "That's a-okay to me!"

_Try-ai  
Try-ai,  
Yeah (x4)  
Yeah (x5)_

After finally reaching the car, the blonde haired one unlocked the trunk to his car, placing the luggage of (y/n)'s in the trunk. He walked to the passenger's side, opening the door for (y/n). She grinned at him, taking a seat. He slipped in the car, closing the door, (y/n) closing hers.

_Change,  
Change...  
_

_Beauty...  
Ah...  
You're mine...  
Blue sky...  
Blue skies!_

Starting the car, Arthur drove at max road speeds all the way, to arrive as quick as possible. "Artie, slow down!" she yelled, as he did as suit. "Ah, sorry (y/n)." (y/n) looked out the window, to see blue skies. "Well, this is abnormal."

"A lovely day for a lovely girl, poppet," he said casually with a flushed face. "And for a handsome man~"

_You were born,  
You were born,  
You were born,  
Yeah, you were born,  
To fly!_

Internationally, everyone loved her. (y/n) was a major help for all the countries, but what would happen if she told one that she loved him deeply? That person was the personification of England, Arthur Kirkland. (y/n was lost in thought, but her thought process was lost when England shook her awake. "Sorry Iggy."

"Don't call me that," he scowled while collecting your bags to carry in, sending a text to "THE HERO" while at it.

'I'm here with (y/n)' texted Arthur.  
'Great! We're all hidden well, unnoticeable.' texted Alfred.

_You were born,  
You were born,  
Yeah, you were born..._

_Fly...  
Beauty...  
Ah...  
Beauty..._

(y/n) looked at Arthur's house. It was a lot bigger than she had imagined, as they had met through (favourite website). Then the two of them started Skyping, with (y/n)'s parents' permission. Now she was studying in London, conveniently to meet up with Arthur. He had decided that (y/n) would stay in his house. She yawned as England came up behind her. "Let's get going, (y/n)."

_To fly...  
Blue sky..._

When the door opened, all the country personifications had yelled 'Surprise!' which really scared the life out of the (h/c) haired girl. France had approached her, holding her (h/l) hair. "Angleterre, you really got your hands on a bon cherie." Arthur slapped his hand away, scowling, "You bloody frog!"

_I am awake,  
The lucid memories escape from my imagination,  
They sail away,  
A distant voice is telling me to let go of what's broken..._

But now is now, centuries later. Today was a gloomy day, a rare snowfall in the English city. The (h/c) woman was sitting on a bench, alone. Reality finally hit (y/n) when she found out that England was cheating on her. One would think that two were deeply in love if even the immortal one used his power to keep the lady alive for so many years. The (h/l) (h/c) lady looked down to her (s/c) hand, her eyes widening to see a drop, a rain drop maybe? Her right hand reached up to her face, touching the salty wet tears. Then her right hand reached out to touch her ringless hand. "Why..."

_Just let it!  
_

_(That factor is unviable,  
Communication resources interconnect each of the computers,_

__Even work was pressing stress on her.

_Get ready to fly)_

_Just let it,  
Just let it sail away,  
Into the floors of my yesterday,  
I will be so [(insert word that makes sense here)] to the world!_

Inhaling deeply, you felt a hand on your shoulder, a heavy accent blanketing the voice, specifically a British one saying, "I'm sorry..." Her head whipped around to the man holding the umbrella (in the snow) and broke into sobs once she saw the small box. "It took you five hundred years to decide to do this..?" England flushed in embarrassment, replying. "I was trying to find the right one..."

"What about you cheating on me?"

"Who told you that lie?" he asked with a scowl.

"Franci..." she trailed off realizing that FRANCE out of all people told her that.

_You were born,  
Yeah, you were born,  
To fly,  
You were born..._

Now she's seen it all, even the Big Ben. (;D) A child had England's eyes and her hair.

* * *

**A/N:** Envoy children. If there is a second chapter to this, it is because I want to use the song again. Go ahead and request a character and story line. :)


End file.
